Modern electronic products gradually lead a direction of light, thin, short, and small. Accordingly, the layout density of interior circuit for electronic product becomes more concentrated consequentially. However, a short distance between two adjacent electronic connection devices makes a short phenomenon easily occurred in circuit layout.